fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Ogłoszenia
Ogłoszenia Polish Fan Fiction Total Drama: Czy jest tu ktoś kto mógłby mi wytłumaczuć jak zrobić te tabelki itp???Lirek12 16:52, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Zgłaszam się na ochotnika ;) - Justtin DziękiLirek12 17:05, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Prześlij mi informacje na gg Pana424 bo my mamy razem ale ja nie zacęsto na nie wchodzeLirek12 17:15, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) To napisz też do mnie na GG. 10960880 - Justtin Mam kilka pomysłów co do strony. Po pierwsze, co wy na to aby był PL Fan Fiction Magazyn? Co tydzień redaktor pisałby: 1. Recenzję na temat danej fikcji 3. Zapowiedź jakiejś fikcji. 4. Były przeprowadzony wywiad z danym użytkownikiem na różne tematy. Sądzę jeszcze, że powinno być więcej konkurencji na gali. Co wy na to? - Jachoo Ale tu się tylko pisze fikcje, ktosiu który się nie podpisał... - Ale to ja xD W gazetce były by newsy jeśli chodzi o stronkę. - Jachoo Aaaa, zmylił mnie enter xD Co do newsów do stronki - i tak jestem na nie. xD - Czemu nie mogę się zarejestrować? Może nie którzy się obawiają co ię ze mną dzieje. Od razu mówie jestem trochę przygnębiony. Jak by co, nowe odcinki Akademii Totalnej Porażki - w kwietniu 2010 - Milek 99 17:24, mar 19, 2010 (UTC) Osobiśie oświadczam iż opusczam Fikcję Totalnej Porażki. Wszystkim dziękuje i przepraszam za to że nie będę w współpracach pisał już odcinków. Odchodzę więc. Żegnajcie. - Totaldramapl Zamek Totalnie Totalnej Porażki! - kasacja odcinka Stwierdziłam, że obecny ostatni special jest po prostu do bani. Premiera prawdziwego ostatniego-ostatniego odcinka Zamku Totalnej Porażki - 5 kwietnia. Nowy Krytyk Kończę z krytyką! Mam dość! Obwieszczam, że moim następcą jest były użytkownik miesiąca,czyli Justtin-NEIN! 16:07, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Witam was jako nowy krytyk xD Total Drama World Tour right|300px Ważne ogłoszenie dla wszystkich fanów Total Drama! W dniu 10.03.2010 została oficjalnie zmieniona nazwa sezonu 3. Będzie się on nazywał Total Drama World Tour. Informacja potwierdzona na oficjalnym blogu Total Drama: http://totaldramaisland.blogspot.com Na pytanie, czy podoba ci się nowa nazwa sezonu 3 - Total Drama World Tour (TDWT), aż 13 osób odpowiedziało, że tak, a tylko 2, że nie. Od Justtina Do użytkowników, którzy zawarli ze mną współpracę: Napiszcie mi w sobotę o 12 na GG, jaką ustaliliśmy eliminację w fikcjach oraz tytuły odcinków, ponieważ wszystkie dane z mojego laptopa zostały utracone się nie zacinał drań jeden, to by nie skończył jako chrupki na podłodze xD Jachoo - koniec z Totalną Porażką Cóż... nie mówię, że odchodzę z fikcji. Kończę po prostu pisanie totalnych porażek, bo jest to już dla mnie nudne. Tym samym rezygnuję z Lasu, Popu i Rozrywki TP, a będę pisał The Family Show i Wiosnę TP. Dziękuję za uwagę. - Mała zmiana planów. Mam jednak jeszcze zamiar napisać Las Totalnej Porażki. ;) - =Specjalny odcinek Planu totalnej porażki - mówi wam adi00055= Ważne ogłoszenie dla wszystkich fanów PTP , WTP Oraz TDWT.Otóz w Anglii dali zapowiedz specjalnego 27 odcinka Planu totalnej porażki.Nie znamy narazie terminu kiedy sie zacznie w Anglii , ale moge wam obiecać ze będzie specjalny 27 odcinek PTP.Jesli mi nie wierzycie wejdzcie do yt i wpiszcie HeatherTDILover.Tam na początku będzie filmik o specjalnym odcinku PTP.Dziękuje za uwage - Powiedział wam to adi00055 Wiem o tym, że będzie ;) A ten obrazek - tajemnicze, nie? ;) - Plik:Specjal?.jpg Premiera w USA będzie 6 kwietnia, ale nie wiadomo, kiedy w Polsce. Super robią mi prezent na urodziny xD Ciekawe kiedy będzie w Polsce. Spodziewam się że gdzieś w maj/czerwiec - Szczerze wydaje mi się że jak zwykle premiere TDWT zrobią we wrześniu więc ten odcinek będzie we wrześniu według mnie TDWT na pewno będzie mieć premiere w wrześniu (chyba że później) ale odcinek specjalny TDA powinien być zdecydowanie wcześniej - Już w internecie jest zajawka...Oglądam ją bez końca ;) Obejrzycie, a się przekonacie cie czemu ;P http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=727966607048 Noah był tam ochroniarzem?-Cody tv A bo ja wiem xD Gazetka Kto by chciał pisać ze mną gazetke- A czego bedzie dotyczyć ta gazetka?? Jaaa mogę! - Dotyczy tego co sie ciało w danym miesiącu na stronie PS.Przeczytaj pierwszy artykułPan424 16:15, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Mogę pomóc w gazetce. Jak dla mnie pomysł z gazetką jest ciekawy. - Ja dołączam sie - Adi00055 Ja - Noah1301 Najnowszy trailer Total Drama World Tour - Justtin Już możemy dowiedzieć co nie co więcej o 3 sezonie Total Drama. Pod tym linkiem jest nowszy trailer, o którym nie ma mowy o Total Drama the Musical oraz podana jest data premiery w Canadzie i USA: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0LQzAYBV3c Nacieszmy się tą wiadomością xD. Las Totalnej Porażki Dziś PREMIERA! ;D - Oprócz lasu już jest odcinek Milionerów totalnej porażki - adi00055 Problem Em. Nie wiem jakby to powiedzieć ale.. nie mam watchlisty. Nie wiem czemu jej nie ma. Ktoś wie dlaczego? - Pomoc Potrzebuje nowego pomocnika przy GTP. Finał The Shoping Time! Zagłosujcie kto ma wygrać The Shoping Time ^^ Kilek321/Harold95-czyżby? Odchodze.NIe mam czasu tu zaglądać,tylko dokończe KTP,a odcinki CSTP będe przesyłać TajnemuVahkiemu,ale z wchodzeniem koniec!Nawiasem mówiąc finał KTP będzie w tym tygodniu-Tyzoon,makuta z Xii 19:00, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Kategoria:Ważne strony